


魔王与恶魔秘书

by jimaomei



Category: captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Devil, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimaomei/pseuds/jimaomei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>地狱生活太无聊了，魔王大人要去人间打发时间，当然要带上他忠心又勤奋的秘书喽</p>
            </blockquote>





	魔王与恶魔秘书

【真无聊……】坐在黑色王座上的詹姆斯想道，然后把视线转向站在下面的朗姆洛身上，听他报告今天的灵魂收获情况。无聊归无聊，詹姆斯还是挺喜欢看朗姆洛做报告的样子：棕色的头角随着说话的频率微微颤动；尖尖的耳朵在每句话结束时都会动一下；一直在报告的嘴唇看上去有点干燥；恶魔刺青从双边的脸颊延伸到锁骨上，一部分延伸到手肘上，另一部分在胸前交叉，随后隐没在腰部；端部带有尖角的尾巴听话地缠在腰部上。  
等詹姆斯心不在焉地听完朗姆洛的报告后，他站起身说：“我要去人间巡视。”这个发言让朗姆洛带着不认同的眼神看了他一眼后，他无奈地说：“好的，大人，我会帮您处理那些文件的。”  
“不，你跟我去人间，文件交给其他人。”詹姆斯一边朝朗姆洛走来一边说。  
“……好的，大人。”朗姆洛把手中的文件化为一股黑烟，然后化为人形跟詹姆斯一起去人间了。  
###  
“……大人？”朗姆洛盯着一块粉色的旅店招牌说，“不是我质疑您，不过这是爱情旅店，您确定要住这里吗？”詹姆斯没说话只是迈开脚步走进这家旅店，朗姆洛不得不硬着头皮跟了上去。  
###  
“哈……哈……”朗姆洛一走进套房就被詹姆斯偷袭了，现在他被詹姆斯压在那张大床上，他被情欲逼出了原形，尾巴与身体连接的部分被被詹姆斯摸个不停，詹姆斯的另一只手正在开发朗姆洛的身体。  
詹姆斯十分喜欢看到这种景色：被压在床上的朗姆洛身上的刺青随着情欲的堆积越来越黑，覆盖面积也越来越大，腰后侧的刺青像会生长的藤蔓一样正在朝背部延伸，詹姆斯舔了下嘴唇，然后就弯下身子舔舐着那些新生的刺青，他知道这会让朗姆洛更加失控（新生的刺青会让朗姆洛的身体更加敏感）。  
“哈……哈……大人……”朗姆洛叫出那个“大人”后，詹姆斯抽出了手，朗姆洛感到松了一口气不过也感觉到从下面传来的空虚感，詹姆斯掰过他的脸对他说：“轮到你了。”之后躺在床头板上朝他示意牛仔裤裆部的那个突起。  
詹姆斯把双手放到脑后时，朗姆洛正小心翼翼地拉开牛仔裤的拉链，然后伸出舌头舔了下半硬的小詹姆斯，随后开始给他口交。过了一段时间后，詹姆斯抓住朗姆洛的头发往前推，然后把精液射到他口腔里，朗姆洛抬起头看他时也顺便把精液给吞下去了。  
朗姆洛听到詹姆斯的命令，就一个字“躺。”他往后躺，然后分开双腿，詹姆斯压了上来，他低下头给朗姆洛的大腿侧边种上了很多的“草莓”，然后抓住了他的双腿放到腰侧，最后摆动腰肢挤进了朗姆洛的体内。  
詹姆斯能感觉到朗姆洛又紧又热，不过太紧了点，“放松点，朗姆洛，你要把我夹断了。”詹姆斯捏了下朗姆洛的乳头，朗姆洛开始大口呼吸尽力放松下来，詹姆斯喜欢看朗姆洛为他放松的样子，等到不那么紧了后，詹姆斯才开始抽动起来。  
朗姆洛能感觉到小詹姆斯一下下地碾过他体内的敏感点，他也能感觉到身上的刺青正一点点地在皮肤上扩展开来。等他射过一次后，詹姆斯拉起朗姆洛的一只腿放到肩头上，继续进攻着朗姆洛体内的那一点。  
###  
“嗯？老大和大人去哪儿了？”一个小恶魔问另一个小恶魔。  
“今天是‘人间巡视日’。”另一个小恶魔回答道。  
“哦，明白了，不过为什么他们不在这里做呢？这里才是大人的地盘不是吗？”这个小恶魔没来多久，有些事情不清楚。另一个小恶魔哼了一声后说：“你以为呢，他们早就做过了，换一下地点会比较有情趣啊。”


End file.
